Screwing Them Over
by Smackalicious
Summary: All it took was a little alcohol. DRR. Written for drippy love monster.


**_Title: Screwing Them Over  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: "Tomorrow go back to being friends, but tonight, let's be lovers"  
Word Count: 898  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Author's Notes: DRR. Written for the fantastic drippy love monster.  
_**

**_  
_**John tossed the file he was holding to his desk. "Man, I could really go for a drink," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Monica looked up from where she was working at her computer and smirked. "Is that an invitation?"

He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair. "Only if you want it to be."

Monica closed the laptop on her desk. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later, the two professional agents were completely loose and carefree after having a few drinks each. John had lost his jacket around hour two, abandoning it to the wooden booth in favor of rolling up his shirt sleeves and joining Monica in a game of darts. Monica had her shirt unbuttoned to the point where it was almost indecent, and she had managed to find a hair tie in her bag to put her hair up in a ponytail. Currently, her ponytail was bouncing around as she took what would be her last shot at the dartboard, hitting the bullseye square in the middle.

"I win!" she announced, turning and beaming at John, who had a smirk on his face.

"You are a cheater," he said, walking up to her with his hands on his hips. "Where'd you learn how to play darts?"

Monica rolled her eyes and went to retrieve the darts from the board. "It's called college, John. And you seem to forget that I've never been a huge girly-girl."

"Well, I dunno 'bout that. You look pretty girly to me." He swaggered up to her, running his hands along the back of her neck.

Monica shivered, relishing the touch of his hands on her neck. "What ya doin', John?"

"What does it look like I'm doin'? Giving a beautiful woman the attention she deserves." He lightly kissed the spot where his fingers had just been.

Monica quickly pulled away. John gave her a hurt look. "John, as much as I might want this, it's just the alcohol speaking. You're going to regret this tomorrow."

"Monica, I haven't drank that much," he said softly. "I want to be doing this. This is all voluntary."

The look he gave her showed nothing but honesty, so she let out a deep breath, nodding. "Tomorrow we'll go back to how we were. We don't need to complicate things."

"Monica, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to," John said. He really wasn't drunk at all – the drinks had just helped him to make his move. He would be hurt if she didn't want to do this, but he would understand.

She shook her head. "No, John, I just want to know your intentions before we do anything."

"I won't use you, you know that. I'm not that kinda guy."

Monica smiled. "What made you decide to do this now?"

He smirked. "Alcohol. All it took was a little alcohol. I hope that doesn't make you think any less of me, Miss Reyes." He brushed her hair out of her face, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference to her either way.

"Let's go." She slung her arm around his waist, copping a feel as they walked out of the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the way to John's house, the two adults acted like horny teenagers, making out at stoplights and groping each other through their clothes when they couldn't be kissing. They reached his house and John hopped out and ran around to the other side of his truck, whipping open the door and lifting Monica out before she could protest.

She giggled as he carried her into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He didn't even stop to turn on any lights, so both of them were running into bannisters and various objects around his house as he manuevered them up the stairs.

They finally reached his bedroom, where he plopped Monica down on the bed and started to tear off his clothes. Monica kneeled up on the end of the bed and helped him unbutton his shirt, and neither one of them could stop laughing as they both had problems getting undressed. The laughing stopped once they were nude, though, and finally saw each other naked.

"God, Monica, you're beautiful," John said, kissing a trail from her neck down between her breasts to her smooth stomach.

Monica threw her head back in pleasure. "You're pretty good yourself, Mr. Doggett." She pulled her head back up as he stopped kissing her, and saw him looking into her eyes.

"You ready?" he asked, and she nodded.

She laid down on the bed, waiting for him to take her and make her his. Soon after, he entered her and they were joined as one, rocking back and forth on the bed.

"I never want this to end," Monica said, breathing into his ear.

"It doesn't have to," John responded, thrusting even deeper into her, causing them both to groan. "Let's do this every night."

"What about the Bureau?" she asked, still rocking with him.

"What about them? They've screwed us, the least we can do is screw them right back."

Monica laughed. "Then let's do it. Let's screw them over." She craned her neck to kiss John, and they fell onto the bed, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms.

So much for a one time thing.


End file.
